Gary Fire Department
'Department Profile' The Gary Fire Department is comprised of the following units: * 12 Fire Stations * 6 Engine Companies * 3 Truck Companies ** 1 78' rear-mount aerial ** 1 109' rear-mount aerial ** 1 110' rear-mount aerial * 1 Squad Company * 4 Medic Units * 2 Battalions * 1 Division (Tour Commander) * 1 Safety Officer 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. '5th Battalion' 'Fire Station 3' - 1200 Roosevelt Street (Tolleston) :Engine 3 (183) - 2018 Pierce Saber 7010 (2000/500) (SN#31483-03) 'Fire Station 4' - 330 West 25th Avenue (Midtown) :Engine 4 (184) - 2018 Pierce Saber 7010 (2000/500) (SN#31483-04) :Medic 404 - 2017 Ford F-450 / Excellance :Safety Officer 1 - 2016 Ford F-150 4x4 :Medic 404R (Reserve) - 2011/2013 Ford F-350 / Excellance (Ex-Medic 404) 'Fire Station 5' - 1900 W. 41st Avenue, Calumet Township (Calumet / South Glen Park) :Engine 5 (185) - 2018 Pierce Saber 7010 (2000/500) (SN#31483-05) :Medic 405 - 2017 Ford F-450 / Excellance 4x4 :Battalion 5 - 2016 Ford F-250 4x4 'Fire Station 6 (Training Academy)' - 1201 West 5th Avenue (Horace Mann) 'Fire Station 9' - 761 Clark Road (Brunswick) :Engine 9 - 2000 Ferrara Inferno (2000/500) (SN#H-1656) 'Fire Station 13' - 6012 West 26th Avenue (Black Oak) :Engine 13 - 2012 Sutphen Shield (1500/750) 'Fire Station 14' - 6001 West Industrial Highway (Gary / Chicago Airport) :Crash Rescue 2 '- 2001 Oshkosh T-1500 (1500/200/500 lbs. PKP) :'Crash Rescue 3 - 2006 Oshkosh Striker 1500 (750/1500/210F/500 lbs. Halotron) :Crash Rescue 6 - 1993 Ford F-350 / Warner '7th Battalion' 'Fire Station 1' - 200 East 5th Avenue (Downtown) :Engine 1 (181) - 2018 Pierce Saber 7010 (2000/500) (SN#31483-01) :Truck 1 - 2013 HME Ahrens-Fox 1871 (1500/600/78′ RK rear-mount aerial) :Medic 401 - 2014 Ford F-450 / Excellance 4x4 :Division Chief - 2013 Ford Explorer :Paramedic Supervisor 1010 - 2013 Ford Explorer :Paramedic Supervisor 1011 - Ford Explorer 'Fire Station 2' - 1620 Adams Street (Midtown) :Engine 2 (182) - 2018 Pierce Saber 7010 (2000/500) (SN#31483-02) :Truck 2 - 2013 HME Ahrens-Fox 1871 (2000/200/109' RK rear-mount aerial) :Squad 3 - 2011 Chevrolet C3500 HD / TL Woods / Monroe Truck (200/200) 'Fire Station 7' - 380 South Grand Avenue (Miller) :Engine 7 - 2011 Sutphen Shield (1500/750) (SN#HS-5003) :Truck 7 - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (2000/300/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 1) :Battalion 7 - 2013 Ford Explorer 'Fire Station 11' - 8010 Indian Boundary (Miller) :Medic 407 - 2000 Ford F-350 / 2001 Excellance 'Fire Station 12' - 1901 Mississippi Street (East Midtown) :Engine 12 - 2000 Ferrara Inferno (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 2) Assignment Unknown :2012 Sutphen Shield pumper (2000/1000/20F) (SN#HS-5151) (Ex-Engine 5) Reserve Apparatus :2000 Ferrara Inferno pumper (2000/500) (SN#H-1651) (Ex-Engine 1, Squad 2) (Built as a pumper, pump now inoperative) :2000 Ferrara Inferno pumper (2000/500) (SN#H-1653) (Ex-Engine 3, ex-Engine 4) :2000 Ferrara Inferno pumper (2000/500) (SN#H-1655) (Ex-Engine 8) (Used as a ready reserve) 'Retired Apparatus' :2011 Chevrolet C3500 HD / TL Woods (200/200) :2006 Chevrolet 4500 / Excellance ambulance :2005 Ford Explorer :2003 Ford F-250 4x4 (-/250) :2003 Ford Explorer :2000 Ferrara Inferno (2000/250/100' platform) :1997 Spartan / Ferrara (1500/500/75') :1997 Spartan / Ferrara (1500/300/75') :1992 Pierce Dash / 2000 Ferrara heavy rescue (written off in 2010 MVA) :1990 Pierce Arrow (1250/500) :1990 Pierce Arrow (1250/500) :1989 Pierce Arrow (1250/500) :1989 Pierce Arrow (1250/500) :1989 LTI Olympian ST-2000 (1500/300/100') :1989 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1989 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1989 Seagrave ladder (-/-110') :1986 Mack MC / 3D Metals (1500/500) :1974 Mack CF / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-T774) 'External Links' Gary Fire Department Category:Lake County, Indiana Category:Indiana departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Indiana departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Indiana departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Indiana departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Indiana departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Indiana departments operating Warner apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus